Noleta
}} Noleta Mareldi is a witch in Might and Magic: The Sea of Mist. She comes from Tamaska and lives on the Sea of Mist. She is described as a "tall, leggy redhead" dressed in dark green and black traveling leathers. She carried a cutlass, knives, and a bow. During Sendark's attack on Soronne, Captain Jarrell saved Noleta's convoy from the demon's forces, and he brought her back to Soronnne. The years spent fighting Sendark's minions in the Mist had prepared her well, and she showed him how to most effectively take down a zombie. During the fight, Praz-El arrived and charged into the zombies, tearing them apart. When he passed by her, Noleta was overcome by a vision of "blue lights, an underground cavern, and fighting against a Minotaur army", and had an overwhelming feeling of darkness. After the fight, she encountered Alagar, a former lover of hers who had come to the city while following Sendark's trail. He told her about how Fahd Mandel and Commander Lenik had betrayed the city to the demon, and that they had drained the power from a magic fountain beneath the Magistracy of Soronne. They had then headed to the Isle of the Dead to find a second fountain. Noleta agreed to help him stop them, and suggested that they should seek the help of Captain Jarrell. Alagar suggested that they should also ask Praz-El to travel with them, but Noleta told him that she could see darkness within him, and that he could be dangerous. Alagar pointed that Praz-El's skills would be useful, and while he could be dangerous in the future, Sendark was dangerous now. They talked to Jarrell, and then asked Praz-El's friends, Telop and River, to accompany them as they approached the young warrior. Praz was mourning for his father, who had been killed by Mandel, and wanted them to leave him alone, but they offered him a chance for revenge. He eventually agreed, and Telop and River told him that they would come as well. They entered the Sea of Mist to sail to the Isle, but it was hard to navigate through the magic Mist. Suddenly, their ship was attacked a swarm of undead ospreys, sent by Sendark to stop them. During the fight, Noleta was contacted by Devlin Morely, and old mage who had been taken prisoner by Mandel and Lenik. He had sent his mind out to find them, and as a witch, she was the only one who had the power to sense his presence. He helped her set the ship on the correct course, but Mandel discovered what he was doing and killed him. The ship was then attacked by Sendark's zombies, and Telop was killed during the fighting, but Praz's magic tore the enemy to pieces. The ship soon reached its destination, and they were met by Clavis, one of Sendark's death knights. He claimed that the two traitors had betrayed Sendark as well, and he now wanted them dead. Rather than send in his own troops, he offered to show them the way - the heroes would get their vengeance, and Sendark wouldn't be endangering his own troops. As they were running out of time, and might not find the traitors on their own, the heroes agreed. Clavis showed them a secret tunnel, and they found the fountain floating over a great abyss. The two traitors had already begun to drain the fountain's power, and the heroes entered combat against Lenik's mercenaries. Praz managed to destroy the gem holding the magic fountain afloat, and it fell into the chasm, taking the traitors with it. Sadly, during the combat against the mercenaries, River fell into the abyss. The heroes returned to their ship and decided to sail to the northern nations, hoping to raise an army and free Soronne from Sendark's siege. Category:The Sea of Mist characters